The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2019
23:56-19 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Season/doc Seems I made this. 23:56-26 Welcome, Stanjeff123. 23:56-58 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 23:56-59 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-23 Ello 23:57-29 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-00 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:59-18 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-52 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:01-40 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:01-41 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:03-57 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:03-58 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-17 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:04-18 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:04-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:05-20 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 00:05-39 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:05-41 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-59 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:07-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:07-25 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:07-26 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-30 Welcome, Pink Girl 00:07-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:07-45 Let's get the Pakistani flag back. 00:07-47 That was epic. 00:07-52 okay this is epic 00:07-57 Until that one bruh joined and went like "FUCKEN radical terrorists." 00:07-59 Let's make the chat my icon 00:08-19 Eek I think my friends might be right 00:08-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:09-05 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-30 About the radical terrorists? 00:09-41 no 00:09-43 Let's bring CCM here then. Since we're all infidels. 00:09-48 about a different thing 00:09-55 What is it 00:10-46 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:10-50 I'll delete my account now. 00:10-56 Someone compared me to Patrick in SpongeBob. 00:11-02 Think Imma just delete my shit now. 00:11-46 that I'm still in love with ____ 00:11-53 Tell me who _____ is. 00:12-07 And love is propaganda, never use such a word again. 00:12-17 ~ TortoiseCat5 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-20 A___ i bet 00:12-28 Welcome, TortoiseCat5. 00:12-36 http://prntscr.com/o8snhu Needed. 00:12-41 AdamWe11? Oxiemaniac? Who? 00:12-48 ~ TortoiseCat5 has left the chat ~ 00:12-48 ~ TortoiseCat5 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-57 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:13-02 lol. 00:13-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:13-21 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:13-21 ~ TortoiseCat5 has left the chat ~ 00:13-21 ~ TortoiseCat5 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-31 CandyCaneMissy, I suppose. 00:13-33 that I'm still in love with none of ya business HA 00:13-41 (hi) 00:13-46 Aren't you currently with Oxiemaniac? 00:13-49 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:13-51 ~ TortoiseCat5 has left the chat ~ 00:13-55 The roleplay will soon commence, Chase McFly. 00:13-56 WHY isn't TabInsert working! 00:13-59 I aint with no one hmph 00:14-00 Fuck fuck SHIT count! 00:14-02 ~ TortoiseCat5 has joined the chat ~ 00:14-05 I hope you used this break to get stronger, and a better writer. 00:14-06 Hey 00:14-11 I am aware, SF. 00:14-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:14-13 A bunch of pornographers came by earlier, so I was just helping the VSTF out with them 00:14-13 So, TortoiseCat5 arrived. 00:14-23 Be appropriate, TortoiseCat5. 00:14-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-29 It was good practice to play Andy, a normal human with normal vocab. 00:14-29 They were dominating the place. 00:14-35 Don't ever say that again, or the consequences may be severe. 00:14-51 Tell them to visit the fashion show 00:14-57 Chase, did you see DM on Discord? 00:15-02 Woah wtf 00:15-07 Whyy are there so many people on 00:15-13 SolidStud78. 00:15-18 Good, it is working again. 00:15-20 This is the biggest I've seen the user rail in years, and I'm old. 00:15-22 >Lakitu rebukes him, noting that time machines have not yet been invented. 00:15-22 for some reason this sounds way to formal for the description of an SM64 machinma 00:15-23 I don't wanna respond, CS65. 00:15-33 Literally had 18 users in May. 00:15-39 Super Mario 64 Machinmas were the fine days, Octopus Wizard. 00:15-48 Well TKF I am blind as well 00:15-56 Didn't you enjoy color coded Mario n64 models with DBZ sound effects? 00:16-02 I just noticed the abnormal size 00:16-08 sneezngb 00:16-11 better than mario vs oiram 1 ngl 00:16-29 since you actually had 2 characters on screen without relying on smash bros 00:16-54 Sure. 00:16-56 Invite Dorumin and Bitch Fierce 00:17-02 As Well as Endericity 00:17-12 sure 00:17-20 A guy just bought a mom's car and kids... 00:17-30 I have officially met Adams mother 00:17-39 How? 00:17-40 https://covergurlz.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:129 what is this 00:17-47 She got discord 00:17-54 Did she get on his account and break TOU? >:( 00:17-59 she got it to talk to her friends shes apart of some game 00:18-00 Humph. 00:18-14 ~ TortoiseCat5 has left the chat ~ 00:18-18 My friends have Discord, but I don't wanna share mine with 'em. 00:18-34 why 00:18-55 they arent really friends then Lol if I had irl friends who had discord I would friend them 00:19-00 Anxiety, probably. 00:19-11 And if you do have friends as you claim, get a SnapChat. 00:19-12 Because they'll see my name on there. 00:19-21 They probs have insta 00:19-24 I'm sure they would do no more than tease you. 00:19-26 Kurt's friends all have quotev 00:19-35 It's kinda embarassing, but I don't wnat it to be my real name either, since then my online friends will see it. 00:19-38 they wouldnt care what your username is 00:19-42 July 18 is more gorgeous than July 4th 00:19-54 they probably have weird usernames 00:19-57 But it will be fucken dissapointing 00:20-01 I suppose so. 00:20-05 I shall ask 'em. 00:20-15 it is just a screenname 00:20-21 At least they can't see my servers. 00:20-35 I will acquire your friends usernames through the Deep Web, 00:20-40 then I will send them the servers. 00:20-48 If my mother got a Discord and visite dthe TDL server, she'd go ballistic 00:20-57 "omg those bullies!" ;( 00:21-01 lMAO 00:21-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-15 This is some bullshit. 00:21-16 she would say someone was teaching her kid to not be a - nvm not going there 00:21-41 She'd find out your cel memes 00:21-42 My parents are probs different from MoH's. 00:21-53 But MoH's are probs just like TKF's. 00:22-01 Uh 00:22-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:22-07 Dark. 00:22-07 My parents are TKF's 00:22-16 Indeed, joke. 00:22-20 Messenger is just korra's cousin 00:22-35 I'm his older sister lol 00:22-47 That's Spongey you are talking to Mess. 00:22-55 s What happened to Loud... 00:23-32 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:23-35 So what if i'm spongey 00:23-54 my parents actually know about fandom and discord now due to mom being nosy and not respecting space 00:24-08 My dad only saw the bad stuff. 00:24-14 From Early 2017... 00:24-15 do they know u have a bf 00:24-22 oh heck no 00:24-33 So he thinks TKF is a big weirdo. 00:24-38 Because of his old self. 00:24-56 he would think you are a weirdo if he saw the stuff you say 00:25-07 Correct, Messenger 00:25-12 ew 00:25-14 You ain't know my parents. 00:25-17 someone just said something ew 00:25-32 Soft, smooth, and tasty. 00:25-35 When I say "sad", he often says it in a Trump voice. 00:25-36 WTF 00:25-39 "You're TKF's hot older sister" that just yuck 00:25-40 https://prnt.sc/o8sqmj 00:25-41 Since Trump says that. 00:25-46 It's Taystee 00:26-17 South Ferry 00:26-21 If you switch genders this is what ccm gonna say 00:26-21 Who pinged? 00:26-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-32 Are you aware that Sad is used by Tr*mp? 00:26-39 Welcome, Quinton1751. 00:27-01 i could see CMF using the dog filter on sc 00:27-05 Wow, I didn't know one of the most iconic words of the President's tweets! Surprise! Whoa! (dance) 00:27-07 Lmao 00:27-12 I use the Dog Filter myself. 00:27-19 Dog filter? 00:27-20 From time to time, I use the GenderSwap filter. 00:27-22 Gay ass furry 00:27-31 SF wishes to be a girl 00:27-34 Gay ass trans furry 00:27-45 What? 00:28-01 Why do you use the GenderSwap filter 00:28-21 I can not imagine South Ferry using the Dog Filter, sadly. 00:28-25 Look at #bots.. 00:28-26 b big Gay ass trans furry /b /big if you can’t read that small 00:29-12 SF prolly really weird irl 00:29-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-41 SF is a typical 16 year old. 00:29-41 Well, besides the girls lotion stuff. 00:29-42 However, we know the real side of him... 00:29-55 Ah, girls lotion. 00:29-57 He still has done stuff we don't know, akumey 00:29-59 i can barely see all of a sudden 00:30-00 With school out, I am unable to get any lotion for some time. 00:30-08 Lmao. 00:30-12 Just what was the girl's name 00:30-25 Most kids have drug dealers, SF has lotion dealers 00:30-26 Laqweeshaa. 00:30-43 I can send you some, SF 00:30-48 Aren't you funny, Quinton1721? 00:30-49 Sure. 00:30-52 I have like 10 bottles of lotion that I don't need 00:30-56 SF can have a prison sentence for this.... 00:30-58 Some of them are unused 00:31-17 Akumi willing to give South her address. 00:31-35 Oh hell no I would make up some random address or I could use my neighbors address 00:31-45 OR I can use the address of that random empty lot of land next to my house 00:32-08 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:32-14 Welcome, Qstlijku 00:32-17 o/ 00:32-17 Welcome, Qstlijku 00:32-19 Drug dealing and s___ happens there, I presume. 00:32-20 tABinsert finally worked 00:32-24 Looks like Stlijku arrived. 00:32-31 I take it you went to the Deep Web, Stlijku? 00:32-38 Hey CCM’s Boyfriend! o/ 00:32-41 The gurl should call the police... 00:32-47 I wonder, 00:32-50 Quinton, can you not? 00:32-59 How do you all pronounce Qstlijku? 00:33-04 I take it Qstlijku has his own "eyebrow" meme? 00:33-20 Quinton, can you not? 00:33-28 b big u Hey CCM’s Boyfriend! o/ 00:33-36 Qstlijku is pronounced, in canon --- "Cue-st-li-ji-coo." 00:33-36 Quinton that's enough now 00:33-50 YEh thats how i pronounce it too 00:33-59 Q's ***** **** CCM shall be taken seriously. 00:34-00 cw-st-li-k-koo 00:34-15 00:34-16 *jk 00:34-17 where did that extra k come from spongey 00:34-28 Whats with the random link bb 00:34-28 I say Kue-Stlidge (rhymes with bridge)-cew. 00:34-30 Qst is so fat for her. 00:34-53 gay* 00:34-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-05 Not an "oo" as Akumi's name goes. 00:35-11 Hmphz. 00:35-24 omg tkf disabled his account 00:35-26 Sadly, 00:35-28 Ah-koo-mee. 00:35-28 CHANGE Zit back immediately 00:35-31 it 00:35-32 I'm not even with CCM anymore! 00:35-39 I tried to tell her but she doesn't listen 00:35-40 Wtf 00:35-43 She doesn't even go here! 00:35-44 why we never say qstlijku is gay 00:35-48 She still thinks I'm with her 00:35-50 SO, 00:35-52 Lmfao. 00:35-53 I am dying. 00:35-57 That has the same energy as that quote, ngl 00:35-58 He dumped her. 00:36-00 Sounds familiar. 00:36-19 What did you get out of that relationship, Qst? 00:36-30 An S__, probs. 00:36-50 I mean not officially 00:37-40 Omg Adam's mom is so sweet 00:37-44 I wonder, why was this- 00:37-54 What? 00:37-59 I am talking to his mother 00:38-11 Shes really nice 00:38-11 Sure 00:38-12 So, his mother called up an online girl. 00:38-16 Send me her discord tags, 00:38-18 Parent of the year. 00:38-23 Send me Adam's face reveal 00:38-24 Nope Akumi 00:38-28 I remember when I talked to CCM's mother. 00:38-28 big b Hey CCM’s Soon-To-Be Ex-Boyfriend! o/ 00:38-34 She told me that she loved me for some reason. 00:38-36 Once messangers icon was her face reveal 00:38-45 Wow maybe one day I will bring my mom here 00:38-59 she got a discord account due to some game and I had to bug Adam for weeks to meet her 00:39-03 JK she would probably shake her head 00:39-04 he just made the group PM 00:39-06 ccm is a creep and that's the truth... 00:39-17 She ain't. 00:39-35 Adam’s mom got a Discord, wtf. 00:39-40 I want to meet C.Syde's mom 00:39-53 C.Syde's mom is likelky 43 or over. 00:39-57 I want to meet my dad. 00:40-30 Let's see. 00:40-31 Dark. 00:40-48 I wonder what TKF and MoH's parents look like. 00:41-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:41-02 Sounds like something South Ferry would say, Quinton1721. 00:41-06 I could see TKF's dad having a beard. 00:41-25 He doesn't. 00:41-25 45. 00:41-29 Sad. 00:41-45 Beards rock, TKF. 00:41-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-58 Fuck beards. 00:42-02 And all facial hair in general. 00:42-04 Hate that shit. 00:42-05 Old people have weird usernames 00:42-25 Facial hair was my birthday wish last year. 00:42-25 Korra would know this because he is gay. 00:42-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:42-39 Korra would know this because he is male. 00:42-41 Fairly unmasculine thing to say from him. 00:42-47 No, he just finds them unattractive... 00:42-58 No, wtf. 00:42-58 I hate it on myself, obv. 00:43-02 My facial hair is growing. 00:43-04 I have a beard now. Because someone wanted to see what I would look like with one. But I'm getting it shaved off afterwards because I don't think facial hair looks good on me in general. 00:43-07 I myself also hate women with facial hair. 00:43-08 I look like a man now. 00:43-14 I feel that it ruins my youthful appearance. 00:43-18 So, C.Syde65 has a beard. 00:43-21 I can just imagine it. 00:43-22 When i was dating Adam I made him shave his beard off 00:43-22 Put a beard on your sim 00:43-33 that sounds innapropret 00:43-44 lol. 00:43-49 Sure. 00:44-23 http://vm.tiktok.com/R6W4WC/ 00:44-24 I wonder what CS65's icon would look like with a beard 00:44-25 Glasses are cool like beards. 00:44-39 Kpop is for gay people and koreaboos. 00:44-47 why do all tiktok boyz have hair like that 00:44-54 beats me spong 00:45-03 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:45-13 I myself had a haircut. 00:45-32 So, I take it you like this boy, EarthlingnAkumi? 00:45-37 nope 00:45-50 I would take a picture but A. I’m shirtless and B. I look like shit rn. 00:45-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:45-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:45-59 yeah we'll pass quinton 00:46-00 Why are you shirtless! 00:46-11 Because he wnats Akumi to ____________> 00:46-11 I am usually shirtless. 00:46-17 Wtf. 00:46-24 You seem like FL99, Quinton. 00:46-31 It’s hot as fuck in Florida! 00:46-35 So, how do you know this fact about FalcoLombardi99? 00:46-37 what the shit 00:46-38 FL99 loves shirtless. 00:46-39 I wonder EarthlingnAkumi can adopt- 00:46-39 Nvm. 00:46-41 Sounds like my brother 00:46-44 The little fruit. 00:46-45 Interesting, Chase McFly. 00:46-45 yeah i'll give quinton that 00:46-45 it is fucken hot here 00:47-04 90°+ during the day. 00:47-14 FL99 told me to make all the sims I made him shirtless 00:47-19 Because he likes being shirtless 00:47-24 Wtf 00:47-27 Hotter in Brookl-------- 00:47-31 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 00:47-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-47 Let's get a few replies, okay? 00:47-52 Imma send a chest pic. 00:47-53 It is uber hot her ein Tenny. 00:47-57 NO 00:47-58 Do not do such a thing, Quinton1721. 00:48-01 Yes. 00:48-01 Nobody wants to see that shit! 00:48-04 Nope, South 00:48-08 It is cooler there 00:48-11 I will literally leave this wiki forever if that happens 00:48-13 Stop your fucking bull shit ! 00:48-14 Akumi wnats to see Quinton's chest? 00:48-21 Korra, get your girl back. 00:48-21 It's happened before, after all 00:48-26 CCM? 00:48-27 Chest pic coming. 00:48-34 WHO said i wanted that shit? 00:48-34 EnA, u silly bruh! 00:48-42 EnA ain't my grl. 00:48-43 Akumi wants to see a shirtless Quin 00:48-43 * girl 00:48-44 You said nope to SF.. 00:48-46 You may be warned if that occurs, Quinton1721. 00:48-53 Good. 00:48-55 If he sends it I will jump out of a moving vehicl 00:48-56 e 00:49-03 kick him, SF 00:49-05 EnA ain't a girl. 00:49-08 She is a FOID. 00:49-12 Quinton1721 is underage as well, making it worse. 00:49-18 Hot 00:49-22 What? 00:49-24 Just use the word "girl" 00:49-37 Girl does not apply to foids. 00:49-38 Girls are hot. 00:49-50 all girls are foids 00:49-58 I am meming. 00:50-11 Quin please dont say stuff like that wtf 00:50-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:50-19 no straight man says that that often 00:50-24 He's said worse in group PM before! 00:50-27 its like you are trying to convince yourself 00:50-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:50-28 I'm outta here. 00:50-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:50-33 "Girls are hot." is perfectly fine to say. 00:50-34 Leave! 00:50-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-39 And something I've said before. 00:50-40 He sayz it everyday 00:50-48 And 00:50-55 "Girls are pretty" is unis*x. 00:50-58 I suppose straight men would know more about their sexuality than Messenger of Heaven. 00:50-59 I am outta this shit too 00:51-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-05 does he? 00:51-12 MoH is a bi. 00:51-14 considering the stuff hes said and done before? 00:51-19 considering he had a crush on a man 00:51-23 Wb, SF. 00:51-26 Seems I can’t post the pic. 00:51-28 I am straight 00:51-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-32 Good, Quinton1721. 00:51-37 then why did u say u are a bi 00:51-37 ME too, MoH 00:51-38 If you post the picture, you may be warned for misconduct. 00:51-45 Kick, SF 00:51-51 I thought Mess admitted to being bi before. 00:52-05 People can chnage, CS. 00:52-07 She did. 00:52-19 Just not the MoH foid. 00:52-22 :P 00:52-25 Though there seems to be stronger evidence that she's closer to being straight. 00:52-33 Classic Syde. 00:52-42 Tell me, 00:52-45 Who is better? 00:52-48 MoH or Mess? 00:53-10 So tell me, 00:53-14 "People can change" 00:53-17 Is Pomegranite the rainwing an alt/new account? 00:53-29 JFL, that doesn't change. 00:53-37 Either you have the big gay or you don't. 00:53-38 Idk, Q. 00:53-49 MoH changed so she could be a good girl and ffollow her religion 00:53-52 @sYDE 00:53-53 MoH is GONE. 00:53-53 *Syde 00:54-01 MoH still likes foids deep down... 00:54-01 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-02 I remember that quote myself. 00:54-13 Hey 00:54-18 I remember 00:54-18 CandyCanMissey used to be a bi 00:54-25 CCM was never a bi. 00:54-26 -_- 00:54-28 ^ 00:54-35 Anyways, I remember "I am a bad girl, sure I am." 00:54-39 Still funny af, for some reason. 00:55-00 Would you date a girl who is a queer? 00:55-29 No comment! 00:55-36 TKF likes lesbiens 00:56-03 I'm sure you'd like a girl with short, dyed hair or something. 00:56-25 s My crush has that.. 00:56-30 Wtf. 00:56-36 CMF: I have a crush on my sims. 00:56-41 Admitedly, the hair has gown a bit. 00:56-52 That was a meme. 00:56-59 I do not have a crush on my Sims. 00:57-05 FL99 is soo fucken weird 00:57-11 "Make my sims ___" 00:57-12 I am simply obsessed with how pretty female Sims can look.. 00:57-15 So, Chase McFly did what was known as a "Pro-Gamer" move. 00:57-37 Next, he will buy a figurine + a dakimakura. 00:58-03 lol. 00:58-28 I mean, 00:58-35 C.Syde65 dated his sims. 00:58-35 Come, come.... 00:59-18 When? 00:59-31 Syde shall make a Sims FOUR version of hismelf. 00:59-39 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:59-41 Sims are NOT hot 00:59-42 Then replace his outdated old man boring Sims 3 image with it. 01:00-18 I was gonna make a sims 4 version of Syde 01:00-22 I did. 01:00-25 then i left for florida and never got to do it 01:00-26 It looks so creepy. 01:00-28 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:00-33 You can see it in Discord history. 01:00-37 Kinda scares me 01:00-48 that CS spent almost every day on the Sims 3 for like 01:00-50 5 years. 01:00-55 yep 01:01-03 Wtf 01:01-08 iThe Sims/i is a thoroughly boring game. 01:01-15 Designing characters is fun for 30 minutes, 01:01-27 then the main gameplay is nonsense. 01:01-37 Designing characters is nonsense 01:01-39 Boring 01:01-54 Just show me the discussion with you and FL99 01:02-01 I get addicted to the games. 01:02-13 Play a good game, like iBattlefield 1. 01:02-36 I hate war games. 01:02-43 Xenoblade Chronicles be a good series. 01:02-53 Watch Dogs be a good series. 01:02-57 Got like 01:03-07 300+ hours on the first one due to playing it for years! 01:03-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:03-27 13:01:37 Qstlijku: Designing characters is nonsense 01:03-27 I strongly disagree. 01:03-29 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-13 Main gameplay is fine. 01:04-13 At least when you have like 20 mods lol 01:04-13 Just bad taste 01:04-20 Well of course you would, you've done it for five years. 01:04-21 And then I also have custom content 01:04-24 Just a nonsensical game. 01:04-25 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-28 I have many expansion packs. 01:04-32 just as long as you keep adding more mods/cc it becomes more fun 01:04-35 Just experiment with all the expansion packs. 01:04-36 and yeah expansion packs 01:04-43 but ehh they cost too much 01:04-46 Gets fun when sism no longer eat and can just drink others. 01:04-48 So, you play iThe Sims/i all day? 01:04-54 Not all day 01:06-06 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:06-33 TheKorraFanatic just left without saying anything. 01:07-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-16 wassup fuckers 01:07-33 wassup 01:07-42 !ban TheKorraFanatic for infinite because Sockpuppet 01:07-47 Surely this has pinged 3 users. 01:07-53 Maybe 4. 01:07-57 Wassup! Notice me! 01:08-10 Good thing my chat JS is not working for now. 01:08-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:08-12 TheKorrafanatic 01:08-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:08-16 bWe would be fucked by now. 01:08-18 Looks like it is back now. 01:08-19 TheKorraFanatic 01:08-34 DTF would be afk. 01:08-36 Now, do not say the pinging phrase again. 01:08-43 Just when was the last time my frieand came here 01:08-52 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-58 So, Fetta-phantom1900 returned. 01:09-06 Bring in the FL99 01:09-13 why wouldn't I? 01:09-14 wassup fuckers hehehe 01:09-14 So now, South Ferry, 01:09-17 So, 01:09-22 What was the point of pinging me, 1721? 01:09-22 we're bbanning regular words? :) 01:09-35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7VhJ_1bAkU 01:09-36 Regular words said by ____ 01:09-46 as giid a time as any to post that video. 01:09-51 My kindle and my phone are both at 69% 01:09-54 I'm not C.Syde65 or any other such user, I was referring to the word being used as a ping for me, 01:09-57 not the other context. 01:10-13 My shit at 6% 01:10-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:10-29 why do you shit at 6% capacity? 01:10-38 that is a very specific percentage for such an act. 01:10-39 BE appropriate. 01:10-54 Be appropriate. 01:11-09 apropet 01:11-12 you're the one who brought it up. 01:11-15 lol 01:11-18 Not appropriate though 01:11-25 You misunderstood the context. 01:11-28 ^ 01:12-12 The background was beautiful earlier. 01:12-14 you know the more you say "be appropriate" without enforcing it, he less serious I take it, come on Korra man up and use that hammer. 01:12-18 bThe Pakistani flag. 01:12-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:12-27 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:12-29 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:12-32 * Cocopuff2018 01:12-34 Fetta-phantom1900, that would be excessive to kick/ban over. 01:12-35 Damnit!!! 01:12-42 Damnit, he was released today. 01:12-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-58 Indeed, be appropriate is a simple warning. 01:13-05 omg it's koa were getting mugged kids 01:13-06 Moderator discretion. 01:13-08 Do it many times, 01:13-14 then you will start getting banned. 01:13-23 hey koa u silly biscuit u on 01:13-25 hello 01:13-26 wtf 01:13-30 If you space it out and do it over the course of a few months, you'll eventually get kicks exclusively. 01:13-32 excessive shmecessive, you've got to prove you are able and willing to use power when you have it. 01:13-44 Cocopuff2018 LOOK 01:13-50 To kick/ban instantly would be foolish, incompetent moderation. 01:13-52 im fuvk 01:13-56 Only if a user shows excessive violations, 01:13-58 14 users on 01:14-01 which you don't; would they be kicked. 01:14-13 WTF FANTIC 01:14-16 im fucking 01:14-23 WTF FANTIC 01:14-25 Now that Bang, Bang, Bang 01:14-47 im fucken mad 01:15-05 there is nothing incompetent about laying down the law, there are more than enough users on Fandom using a hammer on one to prove ones might wouldn't hurt anyone. 01:15-17 \o 01:15-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:15-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:15-39 Leave, Qst, 01:15-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:16-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-12 The "be appropriate" is enough law for now. 01:16-18 in fact it would make it a stronger wiki. 01:16-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-23 Nope. 01:16-26 Users would head out. 01:16-27 Make sure to refresh chat, everyone. 01:16-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:16-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-33 Neva. 01:16-37 oh my goodness 01:16-40 Ow. 01:16-45 bReminder that it is still Paki girl day. 01:16-51 I have a sudden pain.. 01:16-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-01 Sarca's birthday, how could we forget.... 01:17-04 I am going to use #announcements to send a Happy Pride Month, 01:17-07 if this continues. 01:17-12 Dot no do it. 01:17-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-17 * Do not do it. 01:17-18 *Do 01:17-18 Yep, time to do it. 01:17-23 Do NOT do it. 01:17-26 no one would leave for banning a person who disrespects the sanctity of the chat. 01:17-30 Christmas was recognized, time to do it. 01:17-34 Nope. 01:17-34 This is going in the admin review. 01:17-38 I'll delete it. :) 01:17-42 Such a thing is already done as necessary, 1900. 01:17-43 in fact people would probably respect the decision. 01:17-49 Christmas is not political 01:17-51 GTG 01:18-02 Pride Month is. 01:18-07 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:18-09 Christmas is much more noticed than Pride Month 01:18-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:18-16 Let’s put the Christ back in Christmas. 01:18-16 Who you like to love is political, I take it? 01:18-48 Not falling for your bait. 01:19-06 You have common sense, you know very well how political Pride Month is. 01:19-15 clearly it is not done as necessary I am still in this chat/ 01:19-35 Seems I did it. 01:19-41 Nope, 1900. 01:19-55 When i go off the internet i barely see Pride Month.... 01:20-04 yes, South. 01:20-21 You're like one of those kids who chews gum in class, probably. 01:20-21 also the only thing political about pride month is that it celebrates a riot. 01:20-22 Pride Month is gay. 01:20-41 Has already ended in England. 01:20-59 Also celebrates gay prop, it is a political event. 01:21-05 Pride Month is a riot 01:21-10 And used to push an agenda. 01:21-20 agender 01:21-29 Who chewz gum in class, South Ferry 01:21-50 there is no "gay agenda", the only "agenda" that is "gay" is companies putting gay characters in their marketing to sucker money out of the LGBTQ communities. 01:22-00 Agender 01:22-10 There is an agendaa, sadly. 01:22-15 also I don't have school anymore. 01:22-17 gaygenda 01:22-19 AGENDER 01:22-26 Docta. 01:22-28 there is no agenda. 01:22-34 We gonna give everyone a docta they like. 01:22-48 Dockta 01:22-55 Is an agenda. 01:23-07 bAnd this very debate proves how this is political. 01:23-15 Medicahe is a yuman right 01:23-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:23-24 Dockta. 01:23-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-35 that is like saying Christmas is political...which in a western context it is. 01:23-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-48 Alright, I am 100% ready. 01:23-54 Pride Month is not political, for several reasons. 01:23-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:23-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:24-06 Pride Month is political. 01:24-11 Only a fool would say otherwise. 01:24-12 It's too late to invite her, we already have a flag to represent the trans-black/brown gay communities in the background. 01:24-22 Though if you do intend to greet your girlfriend for her alleged birthday, 01:24-25 I shall change it back. 01:24-51 A Pakistan icon 01:25-02 He already did it, it seems. 01:25-05 Let's refresh chat again. 01:25-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:25-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:25-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:25-22 Is she coming back or something 01:25-22 That didn't work, let's refresh it once more. 01:25-27 I refuse to refresh unless someone with power makes me. 01:25-30 We need to understand the issues transwomen/transmen/queers face in today's society. 01:25-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-38 bb please change the inline alert color 01:25-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-42 Invite here 01:25-42 its too light 01:25-49 Her 01:25-50 That refresh didn't work either. 01:26-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-34 The truth is, 1 in 4 LGBT individuals report experiencing discrimination in 2016. 01:26-42 Good. 01:27-02 Due to widespread discrimination within the medical field, 23.5 percent of transgender respondents avoided doctors’ offices in the past year, versus 4.4 percent of cisgender LGB respondents. 01:27-08 We need to make these issues known in modern society. 01:27-12 I am pretty sure that (good) breaks at least some rule. 01:27-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-22 No inline alerts will be changed, EarthlingnAkumi. 01:27-32 This is a meme for me to act stupid with and will go soon. 01:27-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-02 Let’s invite the Arab girl. 01:28-04 (insert "you don't need a meme to do that Korra" joke here). 01:28-11 She's asleep! 01:28-17 Wake here 01:28-18 I did invite her earlier, 01:28-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-22 but SF messed it up with gay shit. 01:28-24 Her 01:28-25 yep 01:28-28 i heard about that 01:28-33 And she NEVER saw it. 01:28-38 lets call her on discord, that shall wake her up. 01:28-38 Gay shit bad 01:28-38 My epic meme was ruined. ;( 01:28-48 She doesn't use Discord currently. 01:28-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:28-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-51 I wonder what SF's general opinion on the L.G.B.T is 01:28-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-57 one day i will wake tkf from a nap with calling him 01:29-12 just gotta find out the difference between him being afk and napping first 01:29-16 My opinion on the LGBT community? They continue to face discrimination, and we need to accept them and understand their difficulties. 01:29-19 I mean, 01:29-27 How do I make something smaller than small, this is important. 01:29-36 Aiihuan has woken me up several times by calling me. 01:29-43 Sure. 01:29-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:29-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-53 Sub works fine for making it smaller. 01:29-54 Like, your actual phone, or Discord? 01:29-56 Calling you? 01:29-56 subsmallSomewhat. 01:29-59 How? 01:30-01 smallVersus no sub. 01:30-06 Discord 01:30-09 It iz simple 01:30-11 Discord, obv. 01:30-11 Though she knows the phone number too. 01:30-12 I wonder if TKF can hear this shit. 01:30-20 Sounds is muted. 01:30-22 * Sound 01:30-24 wow why dont i know the phone number 01:30-24 Dude, turn your WIFI off when you're sleeping. 01:30-28 Aw shucks 01:30-31 small sub sub sub sub Gay man bad. 01:30-38 WHY would you know the phone number, TG?! 01:30-42 what did you say, punk 01:30-46 why havent u told me! 01:30-50 and why did u tell aii! 01:30-52 Why would I?! 01:30-52 gay man good 01:30-59 Why would you tell Aii then?! 01:31-11 She is my best friend! I know her phone number too! 01:31-13 Incorrect, OW. 01:31-13 You're a random fuck! 01:31-14 This is just disrespectful, TKF 01:31-18 (sob) 01:31-27 I even gave you my phone number once, I think! 01:31-30 Phone Numbers, eh? 01:31-32 You did, yes. 01:31-33 And I get treated like this! (sob) 01:31-41 SF stole my phone number... 01:31-42 Most amount of information I've ever given was a short voice-clip. 01:31-47 I know the address of both you and Aiihuan too. 01:31-57 Face Reveals, Phone Numbers, Addresses, awful. 01:32-08 Hey S_____ E_____! o/ 01:32-14 So, what was the point of that? 01:32-18 I only giver personal info to those I truly respect. 01:32-22 Well I've already sold my life away to TKF so 01:32-31 ME too. 01:32-33 I know it for _______ as well. 01:32-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:32-49 TG will NEVER know where I live. 01:32-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:33-06 There we go. 01:33-21 She already does... 01:33-22 So you won’t ever get married if your relationship continues into your twenties, maybe thirties? 01:33-34 I plan on leaving EnA soon, myself. 01:33-40 6 months is clearly too long. 01:33-41 :) 01:33-46 lol. 01:33-46 True. 01:33-56 Sadly, I know where TKF lives. 01:34-03 Be a playa, TKF. 01:34-05 I hate pink hair 01:34-05 You don't know my address. 01:34-09 Aiihuan does. 01:34-09 :) 01:34-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:34-14 gay 01:34-22 Lesbian 01:34-24 Akumey should leak it like the pics in the room 01:34-32 what you going to do about that one Korra? 01:34-47 I have many ______ photos of EnA that I could leak if need be. 01:34-47 So TG would never do such. 01:34-56 gonna finally show me you're true power? 01:35-01 ___ F___, I take it? 01:35-02 Yes but I could use Google Maps and get to your house in a heart beat 01:35-13 Since I have a screenshot of the latitude/longitude 01:35-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:35-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:35-33 omg once i had some information from a user leaked 01:35-35 That's if I even gave a real location. 01:35-36 :) 01:35-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-51 well i at least know the general area 01:35-55 and i know what ur house looks like. 01:36-02 I am Loving This New Taylor Swift 01:36-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-35 small subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub gay man bad 01:36-44 gay man bad 01:36-50 How did you get it that small? 01:36-57 smallHmph. 01:36-57 Small and sub work wonders. 01:37-01 Magic. 01:37-10 smallSmall/small versus smallsubSmall 01:37-16 smallsubFERRY MAN BAD 01:37-19 Sure. 01:38-00 small subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubwassup gay motherfuckers 01:38-52 Damned 11:22 minute Weird Al song. 01:39-05 Well now this is just Ascii. 01:39-12 subsubsubtest 01:39-21 Now the screen is glitching 01:40-09 smallsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub Good. ��️‍�� 01:40-35 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubWe may have to ban this, okay? This can be used for general harassment. 01:40-39 Alright last one from me. 01:40-40 hHuh, emojis can be that small. 01:40-42 But that is interesting. 01:41-02 Ain’t nobody harass. 01:41-07 TEACH me how to use it. 01:41-10 Just spam sub. 01:41-18 Sub? 01:41-20 What is sub? 01:41-27 Submissive 01:41-29 [ sub ] d 01:41-37 subsmallhm 01:41-46 How do I make it as small as yours! 01:41-55 Just keep writing it. 01:42-13 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub Like this. 01:42-22 subsmallWell, you know what's next, Annabeth... not going start any arguements, that's happened anough times... 01:42-27 FUCK. 01:42-32 Fake ass shit. Tell me at once. 01:42-34 ? 01:42-39 Lmao. 01:42-42 Copy pasted that for a meme. 01:42-47 Magic. 01:43-01 C.Syde65, bmake Syde BOT log. 01:43-13 http://prntscr.com/o8tatd 01:43-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:43-26 Wtf. 01:43-36 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubme 01:43-39 Shit. 01:43-42 subsubsubsubsubme 01:43-46 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubFuck fuck shit count 01:43-51 JFL. 01:44-07 The bot has logged. 01:44-11 Made it so small it stopped existing. 01:44-11 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubThis is fun and tkf is Gay as well as everyone else, gay man bad 01:44-26 I—- 01:44-37 WHERE is it ? 01:44-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-48 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubKorra! Akumi! South! 01:44-57 Sure. 01:45-30 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubWtf am I abnormal? 01:45-48 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubTheKorraFanatic, did this ping? 01:45-49 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubhehehe 01:46-04 It did NOT ping. 01:46-31 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubDamned Qst, can't believe he dumped CCM. 01:46-42 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub wassup 01:47-11 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubTELL me, just what was the point of that relationship? To feel powerful? To show his might? To show how CCM would go for anyone?? 01:47-14 Lol. 01:47-19 This is fun. 01:47-27 http://prntscr.com/o8tbx3 01:47-33 True, Korr. 01:47-41 http://prntscr.com/o8tbzh 01:48-19 Wtf, STOP. 01:48-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:48-44 Lol. 01:48-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-03 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubI'll make the text smaller if needed. 01:49-19 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubHere we go. 01:49-31 subsubsubI'd love to see you try. 01:49-40 sub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub sub sub sub subsub sub Efficient, gay, and funny, my n_____. 01:49-54 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub[subsubHmph. 01:50-07 [2019-07-01 01:50-17 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub Damned You will always be loved, Jason Grace! 01:50-17 . 01:50-24 Beautiful. 01:50-28 Cannot even see it at all. 01:50-41 Mmhmm. 01:50-50 Wonder if they got the ping. 01:50-51 :) 01:50-58 You pinged Annabeth. 01:51-04 I could read it. 01:51-19 gone for 10 minues and the chat gets thanosed...amazing. 01:51-41 http://prntscr.com/o8td2k 01:51-44 sub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub sub gay 01:51-46 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsub[ssubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubub]subsubsubsub EarthlingnAkumi, look at this cool shit I can do. 01:52-01 [2019-07-01 01:52-06 Seems she got that ping. 01:52-24 I'll make sure to teach the Paki girl all about this tomorrow. 01:52-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-01 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubWelcome, South Ferry. 01:53-04 sub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub sub sub sub subsub subsub sub sub sub sub TheKorraFanatic is very gay and a slur. 01:53-05 As you wish. 01:53-32 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubThen the Paki girl and I can have secret conversations on main. Like we did earlier in Urdu, y'all probably still don't know what we said. 01:53-39 sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub hmph. 01:54-05 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:54-06 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-07 sub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub sub hOT HOT HOT 01:54-07 sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub sub hi bb c: 01:54-13 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:54-23 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubHi. 01:54-41 sub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub sub I wonder, can we break the caps rule down here? 01:54-54 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubNO. 01:55-22 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-29 Hi. 01:55-34 Stop now! 01:55-39 subsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubsubwhats going on bruhs 01:55-58 We truly are idiots. 01:56-04 sub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub subsub sub sub sub sub FUCK Akumi. 01:56-05 Got distracted by the new shiny object. 01:56-09 I will just assume Korra is saying dirty things with those lines...you disgust me. 01:56-14 What. 01:56-21 I don't say dirty things. I am pure. 01:56-25 it is the only explanation. 01:56-33 Ask EarthlingnAkumi. 01:56-37 Yeah dont believe that lie Fetta 01:56-50 I am pure, ain't ever said anything dirty. 01:57-03 Want me to pull up my DM? 01:57-10 What the fuck, NO. 01:57-13 I mean, what. 01:57-19 ME too. 01:57-24 Because, if I recall, you said something dirty just 5 minutes ago. 01:57-30 So sit down, TKF. 01:57-35 Wtf. 01:57-40 Tell me what I siad in DM. 01:57-47 Siad 01:57-47 Cuz I ain't said shit. 01:58-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:58-33 bSeems she did not do it. 01:58-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:58-36 Not agine... 01:58-53 because i dont want to embarrass u on main bb 01:58-53 TKF always says dirty shit 01:58-57 but Korra, you just said the word shit.